


[PODFIC] Brass In Pocket

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: The Heat (2013)
Genre: F/F, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashburn and Mullins from Thanksgiving til Christmas, featuring a holiday dinner, a condemned apartment, unexpected cohabitation, and unwise Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Brass In Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brass in Pocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098862) by [fearlessfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessfan/pseuds/fearlessfan). 



> Disclaimer: I'm not American or British, so my voice might sound a tad strange as compared to usual podfics. Also it's not entirely perfect - my limited software means that there's slight background noise and a couple small mistakes, since I had to record it in one run.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Link to podfic can be found [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/brass-in-pocket) (soundcloud).

Link to original fic can be found above.


End file.
